


Through the Night

by yinghuochong



Series: Broken Compass [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bath Houses, Bathing, Blood and Violence, Caretaking, Chan is Cursed, Fear, Guns, Healing, Injury, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Knives, Learning to trust, M/M, Mentions of sex slavery, Misunderstanding, Multi, Panic, Past Sexual Abuse, Pirates, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sailing, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Trauma, Vigilantism, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: Something wasn't right.There was chaotic splashing. The bath wasn't that deep, it hadn't been that much higher than his belly button -- but someone was clearly struggling in the water. Was someone drowning? Minho was petrified. He wasn't good with urgent issues, unable to function under intense pressure. When he heard Hyunjin cry out, though, he forced himself to move.---------Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Male Character(s), Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Broken Compass [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316396
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown. I have had to do so much work for my internship, classes, and then my actual job. I haven't had more than three hours of sleep in a row. Wish me luck.
> 
> The only reason I am posting this is because it was already written.
> 
> \----------
> 
> I do not authorize anyone to repost, copy, or use my work for any reason or on any other site. All rights reserved to YingHuoChong

_Ready the sails, hoist the anchor_

_Chart our course, face the horizon and_

_Take me to the edge of the world_

_\---------_

Minho wasn't sure how to feel, but he knew it shouldn't have been panicked. Still, he couldn't help his heart rate picking up as Changbin and Hyunjin worked on him simultaneously. The quartermaster was scrubbing at his fingernails with a frayed, bristled brush while Hyunjin lathered up his hair a second time and rinsed out the soap.

"Jinnie," Changbin held Minho's hand up. "Did you clip these earlier?"

Hyunjin took a closer look, shaking his head. "No, I haven’t touched them.”

“They’re already cut,” Changbin commented, leaning down to squint at them, “and they’re _really_ short.”

Minho involuntarily shuddered, pulling his hand away and bringing it safely to his chest. Hyunjin immediately began petting right above his collarbone in an attempt to relax him. Minho knew he had lost a lot of weight since leaving home, but it still hadn’t fully registered _just_ how skinny he had become. The feeling of Hyunjin’s fingers having to dip so far to follow his skin only briefly crossed his mind.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Hyunjin soothed, “Do you want to tell us?”

He didn’t. Not really, but he owed it to them. Everyone had been so nice and welcoming. It was clear that the relationship among the eight of them stemmed from open trust and love. The bond they all shared seemed unbreakable and, thankfully, they were adamant for him to be a part of their family as well. He wanted _that_ , above everything else. He didn’t really _want_ to talk about his experiences, he just wasn’t quite ready to relive it all.

Although it hadn’t been that long since he had been freed, he had done his best to block as much as he could. Already, some of his more recent memories had been locked in a chest and sunken into the farthest depths of his conscience. Still, he was going to try and talk because he wanted Changbin and Hyunjin to know that he trusted them and he believed that sharing things about himself was a way to do so...right? At least, he had felt as if Chan trusted him by showing him all those moments in his life.

“H-he made me keep them short,” Minho managed to choke out. “S-So I couldn’t…”

Hyunjin’s face instantly morphed into a pained expression, humming softly and brushing his fingers over Minho’s. Changbin frowned with realization.

“So you couldn’t fight back.” The quartermaster sounded sad as he completed Minho’s sentence.

He just gave a tiny nod.

It was one of the only parts of him that had been regularly groomed while he was in captivity. He would have to sit still while his nails were cut too close to the nail bed and harshly filed down even further. His master required him to maintain short, blunt nails because he had once, accidentally, scratched an “honored guest.” His ears had rang for the rest of the night from how hard he had been hit. He hadn’t meant to, really. His body had just been too sore and he was being handled roughly. Something had hurt really bad and he lashed out from pure instinct. His explanation meant nothing, though, as usual. If anything, it earned him an extra slap.

“Oh, baby.” The back of Hyunjin’s hand dusted lightly over his cheek, “I’m so sorry.”

_Baby_. Minho had never been called that before, or maybe he had but he was too young to remember. Babies often didn't remember their first year of life. He certainly didn't. None of his younger sisters seemed to either. He was sure that he was far too old to be a baby, but Hyunjin had to have known that.

Minho kind of liked the name because it made him feel small, but in a good way. It was weird, the effect that one word had on him. He felt as if he was warm and safe, swaddled up in blankets and buried in his mother’s arms. He wondered if that was what was supposed to be conveyed. He hoped so.

“It’s over, for good.” Changbin placed a strong hand on his wrist, prompting him to meet the quartermaster’s eyes. “You’re never going back to that hellhole and now you can grow your nails however long you’d like.”

He felt a slight smile tug at his lips as Hyunjin giggled in his ear.

“Binnie isn’t the best at comforting, is he?” The tallest of them teased.

He agreed with a tiny shake of his head. Changbin let out an indignant noise of betrayal and Hyunjin full on laughed, tucking hair behind his ear before leaning in. Minho flinched when he felt the kiss on his temple. He hated feeling like such a scared animal, jumping at every loud noise and constantly walking the line between being composed and crying his eyes out. He was so pathetic...and weak...and helpless. He hated it. He didn’t want all of them treating him like he was fragile -- even if he was. He saw how affectionate and lively they were with each other and he wanted that too.

He didn’t want them to handle him like he would shatter or break into a thousand pieces -- because he already was. He wanted them to put him back together and mend him with their love. He hadn’t earned it yet, but he wanted to. Once he had it, he hoped he would be able to stay with them...forever. He wasn’t sure if it was possible, in reality, but he already didn’t want to be without any of them despite not knowing them very well or for very long. Hyunjin’s brief kiss, alone, felt so healing but his stupid self had reacted poorly and it would surely scare off any future gestures of affection.

“I’m sorry!” Hyunjin rushed to apologize, backing away from him to give him space. In actuality, though, it only allowed the cold to hit him. “I shouldn’t have done that, I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s okay.” His voice sounded so quiet, even to himself. He wondered if the others could even hear him. “I liked that. It was nice.”

“Oh thank goodness." Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief, “I thought I scared you.”

Minho shook his head rapidly to convey just how much it _didn’t_ scare him.

“I would like more.” He asked shyly.

Hyunjin and Changbin shared a smile before the blue eyed boy approached him again, pushing his bangs back and pressing lips against his forehead.

“Like that?”

He opened his mouth to respond, but a mini sneeze interrupted him.

“It’s getting too cold for him.” Changbin speculated. “He should go warm up in the room. Felix was going to start a fire when he was done cleaning up.”

The quartermaster cleaned the nails of his other hand while Hyunjin pulled himself out of the water to grab a robe-like cover for him. He let the taller drape it over him, once he climbed out, squeezing out his hair into a small cloth. Changbin was wrapping a garment around his own waist.

“I’ll show him, Jinnie.” Changbin insisted. “You can get started and I’ll come back once he’s settled with the others.”

He followed the quartermaster outside, wondering how Changbin wasn’t cold walking from the bathhouse to the inn. It wasn’t too far but even in his calf-length robe, he was shivering. They stopped in front of a wooden door, Changbin inserting an iron key into the lock. The moment he stepped in, Minho could feel the warmth radiating throughout the room.

Felix was on his feet when they came in, a double barreled pistol in his hand. Upon recognizing them, though, he visibly relaxed and took his seat. The room was far too tiny for seven people but Minho guessed that they probably weren’t used to sleeping apart either. There were only three beds but at least a fire blazed within the hearth. Felix prodded at the logs with a thin, metal rod as he and Changbin exchanged a hushed conversation.

Seungmin and Jeongin were sharing a bed, sleeping soundly beneath the blankets, while Jisung was by himself in another. Minho wondered if they planned on squeezing three people together because those mattresses did not look wide enough to fit a trio of grown men. Changbin pulled him out of his thoughts, running fingers through his hair and down the side of his neck.

“I’m going to finish washing up, okay?” Changbin explained. “Go ahead and use the empty bed, Felix is going to share with Jisung.” Minho nodded obediently, leaning in to the quartermaster’s touch. “We’ll try not to wake you when we come in.”

Once Changbin left, Felix turned to look up at him. “Feel better?”

“Yes.” He answered.

The other offered him a warm smile, freckles practically glowing in the firelight and blonde hair tinted a soft orange. Minho sat on his bed and watched as Felix began to tinker with something in his lap. He was intrigued by the way Felix’s tiny fingers carefully fit loose pieces together, wondering what the other could be creating with such care. Hyunjin’s voice played back in his head, _I’m sure Lixie can make that into something for you. Just ask him._

“Felix,” he whispered. The blonde hummed in response, the deep timber making Minho’s chest rumble. “Hyunjin thought you could make me something.”

“I can try to,” Felix stopped what he was doing and gave Minho all of his attention. “What is it you would like?”

“I have this, uh...this--” His request died in his throat.

Oh _no_. Where was it? It wasn’t on the bed. It wasn’t on the floor. His precious gift from Chan was gone.

“What’s wrong?” Felix watched him curiously as he stood and patted himself down. “What are you looking for? Is something missing?”

He nodded frantically, realizing with horror that he hadn’t been holding it when he had walked in. Had he lost it on the walk? Was it lying in the dark, cold dirt? No, he remembered setting it down so he could tie up his robe. Maybe he just hadn’t picked it back up? What if he kicked it into the water by accident and it would go down the drain along with everything else once Changbin and Hyunjin were done? He _had_ to find it. It was special to their captain, after all, so it was _extremely_ important to him.

“My pearl,” he despaired. “It’s gone. I think I left it in the bath house. I have to go get it.”

“You can’t.” Felix denied. “Changbin wouldn’t want you to leave the room alone.”

“Can you come with me then?” Minho tried.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t leave my post.” Felix looked regretful. “They’re relying on me to keep watch as they sleep. I can’t risk it.”

“Please, it means a _lot_.” He begged. “Chan asked me to keep it safe and when he finds out I lost it, he’s going to be so upset with me.”

“No he won’t.” Felix reassured, coming over to comfort him. “He’s really kind. If you explain what happened, he’ll understand. I’m sure of it. I can help you look for it in the morning.”

“It’s going to be gone by then.” Minho stifled a whimper, releasing an array of words instead. “It’s so tiny and rare and it reminds Chan of his father but he gave it to me as a gift and I’ve never gotten a gift before. I have to find it, Felix. I _have_ to.”

Felix looked so conflicted, wanting to both obey orders _and_ help Minho.

“If you’re sure you left it in the bathhouse,” Minho really believed he had. “I guess I could watch you walk there from the room’s doorway. I have to lock up once you’re gone, though, so you won’t be able to get back in. I’m not allowed to open it for anyone. You’ll have to wait and come back with Changbin and Hyunjin.”

That was fine. They were probably almost done anyway and he wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing that his pearl was missing.

" _Thank_ you." He squeaked out.

"If Changbin asks, though, I _tried_ to keep you inside." Felix said jokingly, but Minho figured he actually didn't want to get in trouble.

Felix let him out, standing in the doorframe to watch. "There's a spot near the bathhouse that I can't see from here so you're going to want to get inside pretty fast, okay?"

"Okay. Yes." Minho wasn't super comfortable running the dimly lit path by himself but he _needed_ his pearl back.

It kind of anchored him in a way, like a physical reminder that he had been rescued and taken in. Something he could hold and feel to assure him that the nightmare was over. If he could implant it in his skin forever, he would. He never wanted this reality to slip away. It was a new one, sure, and he wasn't bold enough to handle it on his own but that was alright because he wasn't alone and wouldn't ever have to be again.

He took off as quickly as his rented robe would allow him to move. He couldn't help but keep glancing over his shoulder to make sure Felix was still in sight. The path felt longer by himself, but when he came back he'd have company. He reached the patch Felix had been referring to. The torchlight didn't quite reach and he held his breath as he made the turn out of Felix's view and up the tiny incline to the bathhouse they had been assigned.

He wasn't quiet as he practically barreled through the door, feeling as if something was following him. It was probably all in his head but that didn't exactly calm his nerves. He took a moment to catch his breath, perplexed at the sounds that cut through the fading steam.

Something wasn't right.

There was chaotic splashing. The bath wasn't that deep, it hadn't been that much higher than his belly button -- but someone was clearly struggling in the water. Was someone drowning? Minho was petrified. He wasn't good with urgent issues, unable to function under intense pressure. When he heard Hyunjin cry out, though, he forced himself to move. Had someone come in to kill them? There must have been a reason that Felix had to be on watch while they slept. Was the crew being hunted by enemies?

Minho wasn't sure what he was planning on doing when he faced Hyunjin's attacker, but hopefully he could cause enough of a distraction for the blue eyed boy to get away. Hyunjin was way more valuable than he was on the ship and to the boys. Maybe he'd just throw himself at the enemy so Hyunjin could run. He didn't know what to expect but he had to be ready for basically anything, right?

Minho was frozen as he rounded the corner. There were so many mixed emotions as he realized that _Changbin_ was the one hurting Hyunjin. He didn't know what to think or feel. Someone who had been so gentle and considerate with him looked like he was on the verge of choking Hyunjin. The other was putting up a fight though, trying to squirm free and clawing at the quartermaster's back.

Changbin slammed Hyunjin against the edge of the pool and grabbed a fistful of long black hair. Hyunjin had tears on his cheeks and was shoving at Changbin's chest. The quartermaster lunged at Hyunjin's throat and Minho watched in horror as the tallest's blue eyes squeezed shut and a wail tore through the air.

Minho wanted to cry. He was _so_ powerless. Changbin was far stronger and could probably kill him before he managed to pry Hyunjin free. Maybe he _couldn't_ reach Hyunjin, but they didn't know he was there yet. He started backing away slowly. He would have to make it to Felix and warn him. Unless...he knew what Changbin was doing which was why he hadn't wanted Minho to come.

Could he not trust anyone? He hadn't factored in the possibility that they weren't who they said they were...But he had seen Chan's past. That couldn't have been a lie. Then again, the captain could also somehow control what Minho was seeing. He could have easily omitted the worst memories. What could they possibly gain by deceiving him, though? His trust. His body. They were going to use him and then kill him like they were doing with Hyunjin. After all, Hyunjin _was_ the newest member before him.

"Ch-Changbin," Hyunjin pleaded brokenly.

The rest of his words were unintelligible as Changbin covered his mouth with a hand. Was he going to silence Hyunjin in his final moments? The thought made him sick and he stumbled, blood running cold at a sharp movement in the water.

"Did you hear that?" Changbin whispered, alarmed.

"Hm?" Hyunjin asked. "I can't hear anything over the splashing."

Minho didn't understand. Hyunjin sounded fine? Out of breath but fine. Calm, even. As if Changbin hadn't just been trying to smother and submerge him.

"I thought I heard something, like a thump." Changbin insisted.

There was a moment of silence before Hyunjin said, "I don't hear anything."

Changbin sighed. "I'm going crazy."

"No, you're just on edge." Hyunjin reasoned. "You're always so tense lately."

"I don't know why, but I feel like something bad is going to happen soon." Changbin added, "I'm just not sure what."

"I hope you're wrong." Hyunjin decided.

"Me too, but I can't shake the feeling."

"That's why you're so nervous about being apart." Hyunjin concluded.

"Yeah, probably." Changbin affirmed. "Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Not at all." Hyunjin argued, "Do you think we should check outside?"

"No, I don't think so." Changbin determined. "You didn't hear it and I haven't heard it again. It was probably just in my head."

"Or it was my spine hitting the fucking wall." Hyunjin griped. "Did you consider that?"

Changbin laughed. "I did not, but maybe we should test it out again?"

Hyunjin snorted, "Forget it, my back is going to be fucked up enough as it is. You better hope we don't get into a major fight for a few days."

"Hey, _you_ were the one who started kissing _me_ first."

Kissing? They had kissed and then Changbin had attacked him? That didn't make sense… Minho didn't get why Hyunjin was so relaxed talking to Changbin. Actually, he didn't get what was going on at all. He peeked around the corner, hoping the shadows were enough to hide him. It didn't seem to matter, because neither of them were even looking in his direction. The pair was off to the side of the pool, facing each other with fingers interlocked in the space between them.

"Because I missed you," Hyunjin defended. "It's been awhile since we've been together and you just looked so good taking care of Minho."

"How sweet," Changbin cooed, "but we should really finish up. Felix is probably going to get worried if we're not there soon."

"He's a big boy, he knows what's taking us so long."

"Still, we need to get to the others and rest. We've got some errands to run tomorrow. How do you want me?" Changbin moved closer to Hyunjin again, "Like before?"

Hyunjin hummed for a moment, stroking the back of the quartermaster's hair. "Probably best if we change it up, I'm already pretty sore."

"How about we just take it easy then?"

Hyunjin agreed and Changbin surged forward, connecting their lips and pulling their bodies together. Minho wasn't sure why Hyunjin would be _kissing_ someone who had been hurting him but, then again, Minho had done a lot he hadn't wanted to in order to survive. Changbin's hands roamed over Hyunjin's skin, until one snaked down his back and the other slipped into the water between them.

Hyunjin jolted, breaking away from the kiss to bury his face in the quartermaster's neck. He whined like a wounded puppy, panting harshly and gasping for air. Ripples were made as Changbin's arms twisted, both hands working out of sight, causing Hyunjin to writhe against him.

"C-Close," Hyunjin groaned. "I'm so close"

"Someone's sensitive." Changbin teased.

"Shut up," Hyunjin smacked the other on the side. "It’s _your_ fault. You're the one who stopped in the _middle_ of everything."

"Are you just going to keep mouthing off to me?" Changbin questioned, "Or are you going to come?"

Hyunjin's voice was strained, "I'm going to come. Please Binnie, just a _little_ more."

Changbin moved with even more force and Hyunjin shuddered violently with a sigh. For several seconds, they just stood together as Changbin brought one hand up to pet the back of Hyunjin's head while the other looped around his waist.

"Thank you." Hyunjin breathed, straightening up to lock their eyes. "Your turn."

Hyunjin pulled Changbin to the edge, pushing him back until the shorter of the two hefted himself to sit on the ledge. Hyunjin placed his hands on Changbin's knees and spread them. The quartermaster's breath hitched as Hyunjin bowed to bring his face between Changbin's legs. From where Minho was crouched, he couldn't exactly tell what they were doing because of Hyunjin's head but he could guess.

Minho, himself, had been forced to take men in his mouth before. It had always made him cry and choke. He felt bad for Hyunjin because it probably hurt a lot from the way the black haired boy gagged. He must have made a deal with Changbin -- he'd give his mouth if he could keep his life. Minho didn't think he could continue watching. It was too painful to see Hyunjin go through the very torture he had been rescued from.

He didn't dare try to stand and leave, though, because Changbin was facing towards him and would surely hear his movements. So he shut his eyes and covered them with his hands for good measure. He could still hear Hyunjin struggling as Changbin's breathing became fast and loud. It escalated until Changbin moaned out Hyunjin's name.

Minho remembered always being discarded onto the floor at the end, forced to wipe at whatever coated his face and swallow anything that sat on his tongue. He expected to hear Hyunjin be roughly shoved away but he didn't hear anything like that. Instead there was near silence save for their soft breaths. He looked between his fingers, tilting his head as he took in the sight of Hyunjin's long, bare body.

Hyunjin was holding himself out of the water, hands planted on both sides of the quartermaster's hips, back muscles flexed and bottom half above the surface. Changbin's legs framed his skinny figure, running hands through Hyunjin's long hair as they kissed wetly, humming against each other's lips. When Hyunjin finally lowered himself back into the bath, Changbin slid in beside him.

"Jinnie, you're amazing." Changbin praised, "Always make me feel so good. Thank you, baby."

There was that name again... _baby_ . It sounded nice coming from Changbin too. He wondered if the quartermaster would ever call him that. No, he shouldn’t want for that to happen because Changbin wasn’t who he said he was. Or, even worse, what if he _was_ but they did the very things they claimed to be against and Minho had just believed them all blindly.

The pair rinsed their mouths out with the bucket of drinking water, swishing and spitting before climbing out. Hyunjin handed Changbin a cloth and began drying himself off with his own. The oil lamps were low and the water was no longer steaming but they were in no rush. They stretched and touched each other slowly, affectionate despite everything that had happened. Changbin helped wring the water out of Hyunjin's hair and the taller of the two granted the quartermaster a quick kiss.

They were much closer to Minho at that point, and it was strange to see them exchange one so casually. Kisses were a big deal, in Minho's mind, because they didn't happen a lot and they were supposed to be special. At least that's what he had always thought.

He had never been kissed on the lips until Chan, only receiving them on his head from his mother when he was little or as a reward from his master for being obedient. None of them had been like the ones he had with Chan, though. He wondered if kisses felt different for other people. What would Hyunjin's lips feel like against his? What would Changbin's? Would he even _want_ to share a kiss with Changbin after everything he had seen?

There was a small tinkling sound when Changbin stepped back from Hyunjin. Minho's eyes widened as he noticed his bottled pearl roll across the floor. With lightning fast reflexes, though, Changbin snatched it up before it could fall into the water.

"Aw, Jinnie," Changbin held it up to the nearest lamp. "Minho forgot his pearl."

"Poor baby's probably so worried." Hyunjin came up behind him, pressing his forehead to Changbin's shoulder, arms wrapping around him. "We have to get it back to him or he'll be a mess."

Changbin handed it to Hyunjin, wrapping the nearest robe around the taller one and tying it for him. Changbin put his own on and began collecting their guns, passing them off to Hyunjin so he could pick up their swords and knives. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Minho.

"Uh, Hyunjin." Changbin called, "I don't think that thump was in my head."

"I thought we agreed it was my back against the-- oh, shit." Hyunjin looked at him with wide eyes. "Exactly how long have you been there?"

"A little bit." He said quietly.

Hyunjin flushed, "Well now I'm embarrassed."

Changbin snorted, "We both know you're not."

"Shut up." Hyunjin playfully shoved Changbin's upper arm, turning back towards Minho with a gentle smile. "Did you come back for your pearl?"

He nodded, reaching his arm out and making a small grabby hand for it. Hyunjin gave it to him instantly, frowning when he just curled back in on himself.

"We're not mad, if that's what you think." Hyunjin tried.

"Let's get you up." Changbin extended a hand out to help him up, but he didn't accept it.

He scooted away, feeling himself cower at Changbin's proximity. The quartermaster furrowed his eyebrows, taking a step closer to try again.

"Don't hurt me." He squeaked out. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you please don't hurt me like you hurt Hyunjin."

The two pirates shared a confused look.

"Minho, what do you mean?" Hyunjin asked, "Changbin didn't hurt me. He would never hurt any of us."

"B-But I _saw_ ." Minho was trembling, "I saw him push you against the edge a-and you were _crying_."

"Oh baby," Hyunjin cooed. "I wasn't crying because he was hurting me. I was crying because he was making me feel _good_."

Minho was skeptical. He didn't understand why anyone would cry when someone made them feel good. Hell, he didn't even know what it _meant_ to feel good. Like relaxed? Hyunjin hadn't seemed relaxed though. Minho, himself, had only ever cried from pain or loss. It didn't make sense.

"I don't understand." He voiced.

"That's okay, I know you don't right now." Hyunjin explained, "I didn't when I first joined but you'll learn. What those monsters did to you -- to us -- makes it difficult to understand that you can feel good when someone touches you. I promise you, though, Changbin would never _ever_ be like those men. He kills them so they can't hurt anyone else again."

"Minho," Changbin added. "I care a lot about you. I know you haven't known us for very long but we all do. I would never want to do anything to make you scared. I don't like to talk about it, but I've been hurt too before. It was a long time ago but I can still remember it all clearly. It's hard, I get it. Take as long as you need to trust us. We'll be here when you're ready."

The quartermaster backed away, so Hyunjin could get closer. He let the blue eyed boy guide him to his feet, feeling guilty when he noticed Changbin's saddened expression. He hadn't meant to make Changbin sad, he was just scared. _So_ , so scared. He didn't want to be but he couldn't help it. Fear was ingrained in him.

Hyunjin held his empty hand on the way to the room as the three of them walked in silence. When Changbin unlocked the door, Minho could see the look of relief on Felix's face. They talked quietly and Changbin patted Felix on the head, dismissing him from his post. Felix gave Minho a smile and wished Hyunjin and him a _goodnight_.

Hyunjin directed him to sit on the empty bed before conversing with Changbin by the fireplace. He felt like a child, noting how his legs didn’t quite reach the ground. He swung them absentmindedly, watching his precious pearl sway back and forth in its bottle. He looked up when fingers brushed his cheek, blinking up at Hyunjin curiously.

"Time for bed." The taller said softly. "Will it be okay for us to share one? I'll sleep above the blankets."

"Yes, but it's okay. You can sleep in them."

He could see Hyunjin beam at him in the firelight. He must have been pleased that Minho was allowing him to be so close. Hyunjin helped him under the covers and slid in on the other side, keeping several inches between them. It was really warm with Hyunjin's body heat and he liked it. He wondered if Hyunjin would wrap an arm around him like Chan and Hojin had.

Minho didn't know how long had passed but he knew one thing for sure -- he couldn't fall asleep. Hyunjin was lightly snoring and even Felix had been out for some time. Not Minho, though. His brain wouldn't settle down. He couldn't describe what was going on inside his head but whatever it was had been successfully keeping him awake. He could see Changbin from his pillow, sitting in front of the fire and facing the door.

The quartermaster had a pistol in his lap and a sword leaned against his chair. Minho got up carefully and slipped out of bed. The air felt cold, especially without Hyunjin's heat. Minho felt himself shiver, wondering if Changbin was warm enough. He let his feet carry him to the other.

"Can't sleep?" Changbin asked as he approached.

He shook his head slightly. Wordlessly, Changbin reached for the dipper on the table beside him. He leaned towards the hearth and scooped up some liquid from the iron pot hovering above the flames. He poured the water into a cup and set it on the table in front of an empty chair, offering it to Minho.

"Let it cool for a little and then you can drink it." Changbin instructed. “It should help make you sleepy.”

He took a seat, fidgeting under the quartermaster's gaze. "I-I'm sorry for earlier."

Changbin looked momentarily confused, his expression softening after. "Don't be. Hyunjin and I weren't bothered. We’ve had people walk in on us before."

"I meant when I got scared of you."

"Oh." Changbin shoulders seemed to slump a little. "That's okay. It's not your fault. I don't blame you at all."

"Earlier I said that I trusted you, but then I didn't act like it." Minho felt really sorry. "I don't want you to think that I lied."

Changbin pursed his lips. "I didn't think that. The only thing I thought was that you've been really hurt and it's going to take time to heal."

"How did you do it?"

"Hm?"

"You said you were hurt a long time ago too. So...how did you heal?"

"I learned how to love," Changbin explained. "At first, I didn’t see a future beyond my pain. I thought that life was solely about survival and nothing else. When I first met Chan, I was a much different person. I was alone and hopeless. He risked a lot just to help me, even before he knew my name. It opened my eyes to a whole new world -- one where someone cared about me.”

“I don’t understand, though.” Minho lamented. “I _know_ you all care about me but I still feel scared. Maybe...I’m not meant to heal.”

“It’s only been a couple of days.” Changbin gave him a sympathetic look. “Healing takes time. Everyone needs a different amount and that’s okay. You have to heal at your own pace and there isn’t going to be a right or wrong way either.”

“How will I know which way is... _my_ way?”

“You may never know.” Changbin answered honestly, “but that’s not a bad thing. Sometimes you’ll just wake up and feel better than you did the day before. Other times, everything will be really good for a while and then suddenly it’s not, but that doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you. Healing has its ups and downs. It’s all part of the process and it’s not going to be a clear cut thing, you know?”

Minho wasn’t sure he did, but listening to Changbin made him feel good anyway. Changbin wasn’t upset with him for what had happened earlier and that really lifted a weight off his chest. He took a sip from his cup, feeling the warm water travel down into his belly. With every drink, he felt his eyelids get heavier. Changbin watched him with a fond look.

“You may not know it yet,” the quartermaster started, “but you’re going to be so strong after this.”

He tilted his head. “Do you really think so?”

“You already are, Minho, but you’ll finally be able to see it for yourself.”

Minho had never heard such kind words before. It made him a little choked up. He didn’t realize how much he had been _craving_ for someone to care about him. To feel like he could become more than a broken, desolate shell of a person. Just two days prior he had been spit on and called worthless, his back split open while he prayed for death. It seemed like a completely different life when he stared into Changbin’s eyes. This was his chance to actually _live_ instead of just survive.

In only two days, he had received so many soft touches, smiles, and sweet gestures. He had been handled carefully, looked at with concern, and even _defended_ . People who barely knew him were willing to fight for and protect him. It had been so long since he had felt warmth, internally or externally, and he even had a full stomach for the first time since leaving home. No, he hadn’t “left.” He had been taken -- _stolen_ \-- from his home. Beaten, nearly starved, and raped. He couldn’t thank these people enough for saving him and giving him a second chance at life.

They could have left him to drown, sold him off, or even killed him themselves. He wasn’t of any value to them, couldn’t even offer anything. The only thing he had was his body but it was clear they didn’t need that with the amount of pretty faces in their crew. He probably didn’t even look the way he used to. He didn’t know, unable to find the courage to look at his own reflection.

That didn’t seem to matter to them, though. They still treated him like he had contributed something great when in reality he had just become another mouth to feed. No one acted like he was, but that was the reality of the situation. He wasn’t going to pretend it wasn’t, but he was going to appreciate everything they had done for him and try to give back every chance he could.

“Thank you, Changbin.” He rose slowly to his feet, handing the empty cup back to the quartermaster. When their fingertips touched, Minho felt the tension in his body leave. He felt so _safe_ knowing that he was surrounded by people who wanted to love him and would wait for him to learn how to reciprocate. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he leaned in and kissed Changbin on the crest of his cheek, but it felt right. “For everything.”

“Thank you for trusting us.” Changbin smiled at him. “Goodnight, Minho.”

As he crawled back beneath the covers, Hyunjin shivered from the blast of cool air. Minho nuzzled his head against one of the other’s shoulders in an apology. Hyunjin rolled over after a moment, giving him a sleepy smile before petting the side of Minho’s face gently. The taller boy fell back asleep with his hand resting in the crook of Minho’s neck. It was comforting to know that Hyunjin wanted to show him affection the moment he was awake. Minho let out a satisfied breath, eyes falling shut and feeling safe knowing that Changbin would guard them through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: @Ying_Huo_Chong_  
> I'm still new at it so I don't post a lot...


End file.
